Breaking the Law
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Piece based on the quote....You have to accept the fact that part of the sizzle of sex comes from the danger of sex. You can be overpowered. - Camille Paglia, author. Set in Escape from LA.


Brazen had to see him, just once alone. It was an obsession to her. Her life for the past four years had revolved around him and knowing him through a stack of papers and holo-vids. Now he was here and she had an unquenchable desire to see him face to face before they sent him quite probably to his death.

Brazen made her way to the locker room. She knew he was in there alone. They were too afraid to let officers in there, afraid he'd kill them. That fear was there but it didn't even register past the curiosity. She nodded to the guards as she walked into the maze of halls. Which side would he take? The right. He hated the left side. Brazen turned and walked the last few feet to the door way.

His back was still to her as he stood in nothing but socks and issue boxer briefs. Whatever she had thought about his retro-ness faded into oblivion as she watches his back arch to slide on his pants. She felt red, hot, burning on her cheeks. For all the hate she had of criminals, this was not feeding into it at all. Her voice was dead, gone. She tried to say his name twice before staring more.

Finally as he turned. She saw him catch sight of her. He stopped, turned and met her gaze. She couldn't help the draw of the tattoo and it kept going down past the waist band of his briefs to the bulge she could see in his still unbuttoned pants. He was definitely criminal.

"Lieutenant?"

Her eyes snapped to his when he spoke. His voice was too soft, growling with a hint of disdain. It caused her to shiver. Maybe he would kill her but she doubted the thought as soon as it entered her mind. Brazen glanced over her shoulder down the hall. It was empty but she could see the question in Plissken's eye about what she was looking at. Damn that expressive eye and the cool blue color of it. Her mind was racing by this time as she tried to think of all those questions she wanted to ask.

"Were you really a gun fighter?" It was the first question that slipped out.

"Are you stalking me?" Snake stood there and she watched him rifle in his shed clothes to pull out a cigarette he shouldn't have. "That was you last month?"

She was busted. It was surveillance work and she'd forgotten about it until he mentioned it. There was no answer but she stepped into the room with him. She knew better than to show any weakness around him. He'd exploit it immediately.

"It's my job." She answered coming to a stop still a few feet away. It was as close as she dared to go. She could see him thinking in the way his eye drifted and the fact the cigarette was dangling from his lips unlit.

"The dress looked better than that uniform." He commented and tossed the cigarette down on the bench.

Brazen couldn't help the blush. She'd never received many compliments due to her uniform and the laws. It was nice to hear, even unexpected maybe. Plissken shifted and stared her down, pants still unzipped but she didn't dare look down.

"Do I frighten you?" He asked it with a cool hiss in his voice and closed the distance.

Susan tried to stand her ground as he stepped into her personal space. He wasn't tall but his shoulders alone were unnerving when she thought about damage, even more so when she thought about touching them.

"No." Her mind was reeling but she didn't falter. He smelled like nothing she'd ever smelled. Not bad per say. He had the lingering smell of smoke and liquor, leather and a faint smell of a Thai kitchen. There was also the musky smell of sweat but not stink like most men; just something there with the other smells.

"You should be." He was too close now and that piercing blue eye had hers pinned.

"Why?" She put all of her confidence into her words. He pulled back, just an inch or two.

"You should know, sweetheart."

Brazen felt her chest pound. How he'd said those words combined with the flurry of her mind trying to figure out what he was up to put her off kilter. She could swear her pulse was running loud enough for him to hear. He didn't move from her personal space though.

"You've never hurt a woman, even a cop before." She was going to stand up to him or he'd walk all over her, she knew that.

A smile of sorts barely touched his expression. It was something devilish and knowing. "Never do."

Brazen studied him for a moment. She watched his lips move and the teeth graze the back. He was thinking again, calculating something she couldn't even begin to guess. Slowly his eye dropped from hers and he shifted again. Susan could feel that gaze on her and where it stopped before returning.

"Damned shame you're a cop."

There was something of real disappointment in his voice. Susan cocked her head. "Why does it matter what I am?"

His brow lifted again. He was getting closer and she felt hot breath on her skin. He was going to whisper something to her. Brazen didn't know how to handle a man this dangerous so close to her but she refused to back down.

"I wouldn't want you to break any of your own laws." His voice this time was rough, not quite a growl and smooth as silk. Brazen sucked in a breath at the warmth rushing over her ear.

"What laws?" Her voice shook but she couldn't stop it.

"You'd like me to tell you?" He pulled away again but not far. The cocky grin plastered in his expression was both impatient and amused.

"Yes." Susan wasn't sure if answering was the best option but it was the only one she could see at the moment.

"Back up." He demanded it from her.

"Why?" Susan was starting to get nervous.

"I wouldn't want you to get in any more trouble than you already are." His eye turned up and she followed it over her shoulder to the camera.

"They're not operational yet." Susan commented. She wasn't going to show him fear.

"Seems you're off the hook."

"Now, what are you talking about, Plissken?" She faced off with him. He wasn't going to do what he did to everyone else.

"Snake."

As soon as he said it her eyes dropped to the tattoo and down it. She blinked realizing he wasn't as calm as when he'd first turned around. It didn't frighten her though. It was rather a turn on to know he was having problems with her presence.

Alright, Snake." She forced her eyes up to meet his. It was twinkling almost with a mischievous delight. She'd never seen him look like that. "What law?"

"The one..." He got so close she felt pressure from his presence alone. ".. that says it is unlawful to fornicate with a criminal."

Brazen felt like she was hit in the chest. Fear, lust, shock, none of those, all of them. She'd not expected that to be what came out of his mouth.

"Hmmm...' He nodded ever so slightly. "Got that problem too don't you?"

"What problem? I'm perfectly fine." Brazen force the trembling from her voice into her hands.

"Oh I bet you do." He closed the last few inches and she could feel the heat from his bare chest through her dress blues.

"No. I don't" She defied him knowing there was no other choice now.

"Yeah you do." His face was almost on top of hers and she could see his lips centimeters from hers. "I'm standing too close to you."

"It doesn't bother me." She realized suddenly that she couldn't back away. He'd pinned her with the bench behind her knees. Susan started to get afraid.

"Bother, maybe not." His voice went low, down and octave and rougher, like his breathing was. "But it does get you hot doesn't it?"

"No." She wanted to run now or scream.

"So you like it?" She felt it this time when he spoke. His lips brushed against her cheek.

Susan turned to look at him. He was a criminal, no doubt. His lips were unbelievably close, getting closer. Susan couldn't resist the pull and closed the distance between. They were soft and eager. Her mouth opened to his. Immediately his tongue met hers, hands pulled her tight to him by handfuls of shirts. The kiss got hotter, burning away her breath.

Suddenly he pulled back and looked her over with a panting breath. "Will they notice?"

Susan glanced at the doorway, back to Plissken and down that snake. She wondered where it went beyond her sight. "No."

It was an answer but she honestly had no idea. As soon as the word left her lips he shoved her jacket off her shoulders. Briefly Susan thought about what she was doing. All the laws she was about to break seemed overwhelming as she stood there dumbstruck. Thought rushed back when the lips were back on hers. This time she didn't hesitate to touch.

Every inch of his chest and up to the shoulders was solid and strong under her hands. She could feel the muscles flex as he pulled at her shirt. She felt over dressed and stepped to the side. He barely let her until she started pushing his hands away to get at the buttons. The last thing she needed was buttons stripped from her shirt. His hands didn't go far. The firm but not unpleasant touch bunched the shirt up around her breasts.

She took a chance and looked up from the last of the buttons. It was a mistake. He was like a predator now. The hungry look in his expression was unnerving but her body responded as she shed the shirt. Expert hands were around her back and like any lock in his way the fastenings to her bra didn't have a chance. His warm, firm chest pressed in to hers. His hands were on her back but it was his hips shifting anxiously against hers that had all of her attention. He was wound up and she didn't want to give in to him.

Susan gently pushed on his chest and he backed up though his eye was looking for answers in her expression. Exposed to him from the waist up renewed that desire to run. She moved away but couldn't place why. Just the look in his expression and the slight heaving of his chest was enough to make her stomach twist and every thing lower to tighten to the breaking point.

He didn't wait and stepped up and over the bench. The first contact was his hand on her waist, his lips to her neck and finally his chest. He shoved her back and nearly into one of the doorless storage lockers. He broke her resolve in that moment. She didn't want to resist. No one had ever desired her and now he did. He was a criminal of the worst kind. Bad, devilish, evil but she pushed against his hips that had met hers.

Snake moaned against her neck. Brazen's head lulled back against the wall. Her hands pulling him in, winding in his hair, curling over his arm and begging him for the next logical step. Deft fingers opened her fatigues without a hitch. Fingers danced across the newly exposed skin.

"Sweetheart, where are your panties?" The deep growl in his voice made the blushing worse. Susan thought she might faint. "You are a bad one. Shame. Come in while a man's dressing in commando."

He made a kissing sound of sorts, mocking her but at the same time the way he spoke seduced her farther into his spell. She grabbed tight to his hair, all that soft, long hair. Susan suddenly understood all those women that flocked to him. He was maddening like too much drink on a hot day.

"Snake..." Susan whispered to him. He pulled away from her neck meeting her with a tiger's gaze.

"Hmmm…?" His thumbs hooked in her pants and started to pull.

"I…" Susan didn't know what to say. She'd wanted to say no but then the look and his lips.

"What is it baby?" He shifted in front of her like a wild cat in a cage though his hands were now on her bare ass. He pressed in again, synthetic fiber, cotton and that part where the snake disappeared pressed to her exposed skin.

"I'm not comfortable." It was all she could say. "No" had faded to a "please". He was irresistible.

Plissken shrugged slightly and glanced over his shoulder. He stepped back pulling the fire blanket from above her head. He tossed it over the bench before glancing back for her approval. She blushed. Not from his gaze, though it didn't help, but from the rather sweet gesture of making her comfortable. She didn't move and he sat on the edge of the bench. He gave an expectant look that was all too flirty and boyish for a man as old as he should be. Susan kicked off her pants and walked over to him. He pulled her into his lap as soon as she was in reach.

The lips were back pressing with need. One arm kept her balanced on his knee the other danced lightly up her thigh. The anticipation finally hit Susan when she felt the hand stop at the very top of her thigh. She had to shift on his lap.

"You're more dressed than I am." Susan almost giggled when she said it against his lips. A brow cock and he gave her a firm but gentle push from the ass.

"Can't have that."

Susan stood and he was up too. That's when she realized he was going to strip down. Her eyes locked on that tattoo which he revealed tauntingly slow. He was in her way when the tattoo first uncovered. Only seconds and then she had a full view. Black curled down among auburn hair. That wasn't a shock. The candy cane like black stripes around his well endowed self though was enough to shock her. It did go there... there of all places.

Susan glanced up. Snake pulled her in and laid her back on the bench with one swift move before the shock passed. When it did and his weight pressed down Susan gasped trying to stifle the sounds as he brushed up against her. Her throat went dry wondering what he would do. Would he be rough or gentle? There was no time to wonder as he started to take her.

Slow, Brazen wanted to hit him for dragging out the feeling of being entered. Though her common sense was glad for it. He also was looking into her eyes between kisses. The eye contact and seeing the little twitch of a smiled appearing made the desire run hotter in her. She touched his cheek and he leaned into it but she couldn't let it linger when he started to move. She had to twist her fingers into his hair, nails digging in to get a grip on his upper back. She knew she was racking him up but it couldn't be helped. The way he moved so slow and controlled was unknown. There was talent to what he did as opposed to quick need.

His teeth were biting down on his lower lip keeping the liaison quiet. She wondered if he was loud normally. Even biting low moans escaped. Susan quivered thinking of what he must sound like left to privacy. Susan on the other hand held her breath or she might scream. Plissken was faster now and her arms tightened around him. She had to concentrate on being silent as he coaxed another tremble from her.

Snake unwrapped his arms from her body to press his hands into the bench beside her head. Her first thought was that she would shoot him if he stopped now. The second was to stop the cry as his hips shifted and started to buck. Brazen pulled at him. She needed a kiss to occupy her mouth before a cry escaped. He obliged and suffocated all sound in a kiss rougher and more passionate than Brazen could imagine. Another shift and a hand slid up to cup her breast. She ran her hands up his arms and down to his hips. Every inch of him was firm to the touch aside from a place around the middle. It was solid beneath and delighted Brazen. Somehow it made him more masculine to have a slight flaw to absolute perfection.

She was hot, sweating in the cool room. She saw his hair was damp, felt it under her fingers. He left the kiss arching as her nails dug in. He didn't need to make a sound to reveal how much he liked it. She knew by the way his eye fluttered shut when the pain should be the worst. Plissken slithered his weight back down to pressing on her. His cheeks and chest flushed from the energy he was putting out, the heat. She didn't mind that he was sweating or that he was a criminal. He was a man, a very talented one.

Things were building though and if she didn't know what Plissken might do, she knew herself. The cry she'd been stifling was begging for release as much as the rest of her. His lips were on her neck, one hand holding tight to her ass and the other exploring her side. She hadn't let go of his back but as he rose to thrust she could see the pink tinge to his sweat. She'd bloodied him and still every time her nails dug in he let out a satisfied breath.

"Snake." She was pleading, quiet, afraid of being loud.

His attention came to her immediately. The smile in his expression flirtatious and seductive.

"I…" Susan couldn't get it out. She wanted to scream and didn't know if she could stop it. He seemed to know though. His hand slid around behind her head, pressing her up toward his shoulder.

"Bite." The word was barely audible from his breathlessness.

Susan couldn't at first. The scream was building to the breaking point.

"Please, baby." This time she heard it in his voice and in the way he held her head. He was pleading, maybe even begging for it. She couldn't resist that tone. Her mouth opened lips on hot, wet skin. Her teeth sunk in to the muscle and she could taste him. He was salty with sweat and it roused a buck from her hips out of tempo with his. Plissken's pace sped up, shifted beat and hit some pattern of thrust that Brazen had never known existed. She wasn't sure if anything, even biting down was going to stop what she felt inside.

Her hands tried in vain to pull at him. He was too slick and already as close as nature could allow. The kissing had stopped but his lips still rested against her ear. Ragged gasps came quietly with every push of his hips. She got the sense that he was there and ready. Brazen had already been there and past what others had done to her. Her teeth tightened and her eyes closed against the pressure. She felt too tight, too hot inside and suddenly the pressure left. She couldn't let go of his skin though. The scream still wanted out even if the orgasm it was meant for had passed.

Plissken pressed his shoulder into her teeth and she bit harder. She felt the gasp, a hitch in his beat and then a relaxation of his shoulders. He didn't move but she let go of his shoulder. His breath was quickly coming under control, faster than Brazen's own.

"We need to get dressed." He whispered still out of breath.

"I … I ...know." Susan forced the words from her reeling mind.

Snake kissed her once still smiling happily. That was another expression she'd never seen from him. He leaned down once more to kiss her lips before standing.

Susan pushed herself upright and marveled at his completely undressed physique. He looked even better covered in sweat. How was that even possible? Brazen felt a smile creep in as she pulled her pants over and slipped back into them. Snake was gentlemanly enough to bring the rest of her things over to the bench behind her. She blinked a few times and watched him as he wandered off. The showers came on and she smiled. Susan couldn't bear to see that. After what just happened Plissken in the shower was better left to imagination.

Susan pulled on the rest of her clothes mindlessly as her thoughts drifted. Her jacket was on when she heard wet footsteps returning. Susan blushed just thinking about him. He managed to sneak up on her and scare her even if she knew he was coming. A quick kiss on her cheek settled her nerves.

"Thank you." He whispered it to her before moving away to dress.

Brazen couldn't say anything but she was certain he recognized all he needed in the huge grin plastered I her expression.

"I'll see you outside." Susan finally said reluctantly. Some part of her wanted to stay right here with him. He was going to get sick and maybe die. It made her feel awful.

"Yes, and I'll see you when I get back." He was pulling on his pants as he spoke. Susan tried not to look shocked at the long red scrapes from his spine to shoulder blades. She'd done them.

"No one's come back from LA." Her internal sickness bled out into those words. In a matter of minutes he'd become like a drug and she was nothing more than a junkie.

"I will sweetheart."

The cocky confidence pushed Brazen into motion. She had to get out now before she could never leave. Even as she left the locker room she debated turning around and running back to him. He demented her. She felt twisted and she hoped he was right. She didn't want him to die. Susan wanted him to come back and take her somewhere private. Brazen shook her head as she stepped out into the hall. Whatever she was thinking was madness but his scent still lingered on her. The memory and reminder was enough now all Plissken had to do was survive.


End file.
